Family was I'm Sorry
by Mara Kraus
Summary: End
1. Default Chapter

Title: I'm Sorry  
By: Mara Kraus  
Rated: PG  
What it's about: Remy and Rogue fight, Rogue tries to get him back with a poem.   
Note: I'm reloading this story becouse I couldn't stand the spelling mistakes. Oh and I'm going to make more chapters for this. There will be some action scenes in later chapters too. I would have done all this sooner but my computer went out last summer and I've had a hard time find my story.   
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men Marvel does they only live in my head from time to time.   
  
Please r&r it would mean soooo much to me! ^_^  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Cajun can't ya just leave me alone?" Rogue yelled at the cajun theif she was fighting with.  
  
"Non, chere. Not till you tell me what de hell is wrong with you?" Remy yelled back at her. They had been fighting for ten minutes. Moving from one room to another. Rogue trying to get away and Remy following.  
  
Rogue was about to brake down into tears. //Why can't he just go? Can't he see Ah wnat ta be alone?\\  
  
"What's wrong with me? Well let's see. Everything in this damned world!" she yelled louder than ever.  
  
They were the only one's in the mansion. Everybody else had went out to see a movie. Logan was up in Canada doing something. Leaving the two to fight.  
  
"Guess dat means Remy too," he said his voice deathly low. "guess I'll jus' go den."  
  
Remy left the room and went to his motorcycle which was parked in the driveway. He hopped on and left. Remy road for a few miles. //Why does she always 'ave to make evert'ing hard. All Remy want si to make 'er happy. But all she does is push me away. Roguey never tells me what's wrong. all we do is fight.\\  
  
Remy pulled into the driveway and parked his bike. He went up stairs where he found a white rose and a note on his pillow. The note read:  
  
I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say.  
I'm sorry, can we have another day?  
I'm sorry, I know one thing that's true.  
I'm sorry, but I'm in love with you.  
I know now what I've done; I was just to blind to see it.  
All I see is betrayal.  
It's happened to me my whole damned life.  
It's hard to trust someone, the was I've trusted you.  
I only worry 'cause I love you and never want to see you hurt.   
But please understand,  
Please hold my hand,  
And tell me I'm the only one.  
Show me I'm the only one.  
I'm just going through a lot of shit right now  
And I need you now more than ever.  
Please.   
  
Rogue  
  
As Remy read the note he cried nad held the rose to his heart. He fan down the halls till he got to Rogue's room. She was laying on her bed asleep. He could still see the tear stains on her beautiful face. He layed down next to her, not caring if they touched. All Remy wanted was to be by her. Everthing from earlyer that day was lost in his mind. All he knew was that he loved Rogue and that's all that mattered. He layed there stroking her beautiful hair and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.  
  
TBC 


	2. The Date

Title: I'm Sorry Chapter 2: The Date  
By: Mara Kraus  
Rated: PG (some cusing)  
What it's about: Rogue and Remy go out on a date to make up with each other. But things don't go how they think they will.  
  
Please r&r I would love to know what people think of my writing. ^_^  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After a while Remy got up and turned on Rogue's radio to the local jazz station. As he did so he looked at Rogue and thought about how close he might have come to loseing her. He layed down next to her and fell asleep holding her in his arms.  
  
Rogue woke up to light jazz and somebodies not so light snoring. She looked up to see Remy's beautiful face and snuggled up closer to his chest. It was nice to be held by someone she loved. Remy's arms tightened around Rogue and she sighed. He kissed her on the top of her head and asked her if she wanted to get out of the mansion, for the night was still young.  
  
"Ya mean you forgive mah?" she asked.  
  
"Always mon cherie," he said kissing her on the top of her head again.   
  
When they pulled each other up Remy told Rogue to put on something real nice and meet him down stairs in an hour. As he left Rogue went to her closet and looked at all the dresses she owned. After five minutes she picked out a short, dark red dress that was sexy but elagent. It had short sleeves so she had to get out a pair of black elbow leagh cloves. With her cloths Rogue went into her bathroom to take a shower and get ready.  
  
As Remy walked down the halls to his room he thought about what he was going to wear and where he was going to take Rogue for there date. He whippped out his cellphone and started dialing. By the time he got to his room he had made reservations at one of the most exspencive french restreront he knew of. All it took was a call to a "friend" and he was in. Now what was he going to wear?   
  
Remy took out a crimsom mucle shirt and black slacks and put them on his bed. Then he got out a green mucle shirt and looked at which looked better. Finally he decided on the crimsom shirt and went into his bathroom and got dressed. Even thourgh he was in the mens wing of the mansion he could hear Rogue's music blaring. It was a song they had both liked since it had come out a few months ago. The song was called "Crawling In The Dark" and it was by Hoobascank. Remy had to remember to buy the CD for her.  
  
When Remy was done he went down stairs to wait for Rogue. While he waited he called another "friend" and asked him if he could barrow a limo for the night. His "friend" said he could and that it would be at the mansion in ten minutes. As he hang up Rogue came down the stairs. Remy almost dropped his cellphone. She looked great. Her dress hugged her in all the right places and everything.  
  
"Ya know that it's not nice ta stare," Rogue said with laughter in her voice.  
  
Remy gave her one of his trade mark grins and said,"Sorry chere must of gotten lost in de sight of de most beautiful woman in de world."  
  
"Thats okay. J'st let mah catch ya again," she said with a wink and a grin of her own.   
  
Before Remy could reply there was the noice of crushed gravel in the driveway.  
  
"Chere your chariot awaits you," Remy said leading her out side.  
  
They got into the limo and were off. After a half hour of cuddling and modurate drink they arrived at the restreront. It was a beautiful building in the heart of New York that had a line half way around the it.  
  
"Remy we'll naver get in with this line," Rogue said him.  
  
"You j'st leave it ta ol'Remy. I got some tricks up my sleeve," he told her.  
  
They went up to the front of the line and Remy told the guy who they were. They were let in when the manager saw who it was. "Mr. LeBeau so nice to see you again! And who is this lovely lady you've brought with you?" the manager asked in a fake french accent with an even faker smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Dis lovely lady is my girlfriend Rogue. Rogue dis is my ol' friend Kevin," said to the two.  
  
The manager Kevin lead them to a quiet bouth in the back. They were then given meuns and water by their waiter.   
  
"Remy everything on this meun is so exspencive!" Rogue said looking at the price of just the drinks.  
  
"You go on an get wha' ever you wan' Remy will pay 'or evert'ing," he told her.  
  
By dessert they were both stuffed so they shared a piece of french silk pie. It was the best Rogue had ever had. As they left Rogue saw a big camotion on the other side of the street. There were people shouting anti-mutent things to a girl who was on the ground with a huge man standing over her. Remy and Rogue ran over to were everybody was and pushed and pulled people to get to the girl.   
  
Remy pulled out a deck of cards and charged them to a minmal so not to hurt anybody to badle. Rogue was the first to get to the girl, who was bleeding from cuts on the arms and legs. The man who had been standing over her, till Remy kicked him in the groin, was slowly getting up and yelling that the girl was his daughter and he would do the hell as he pleased with her.  
  
"Rogue get 'er out o'here! I'll take care o'dis ass hole!" Remy yelled to Rogue.   
  
Rogue flew out of the throng of people with the girl in her arms to the limo. She got in it and laid the girl in the back so she could lay down. Soon after Remy hoped into the limo and told the driver to get the hell out of there.  
  
When they got to the mansion they cared the girl to the med lab and laid her down on one of the beds. By that time all of the X-Men but Wolverine were there. Hank said he would do what he could for her and that there was a good chance she would be okay. Remy and Rogue told the others everything that had happened conserning the little girl.   
  
"So the man who was standing over her said he was her father?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess. 'E's a pretty bad one for doin' what 'e did ta her," Remy replied.  
  
"Hey guys come in here! I think they're talkin' about Remy, Rogue, and the kid they saved!" Jubelee yelled from the rec room.  
  
"Twelve people have been hurt when two mutents took a girl, also a mutent, out side of a posh restrerot in New York. Witnesses say that the mutents took off in a limo. Police are now trying to find the limo. The girls father has said that he was taking the girl to FOH headquarthers becouse he thought her to be dangerous to him and others. Also he has told us that he had just found out that she had powers. What those powers are he does not know. There is a $100,000 reward for clues that lead to an arrest of all three mutents. There will be more on this later tonight," the woman on the news said.  
  
"Dat's bull shit! Dere was no twelve people hurt. De only person I hurt was dat scum suckin' so called father of de poor girl," Remy exclaimed.  
  
"Ah, you guys better lay low for awhile. Don't want to be busted by the cops and rune the X-Men," Jubelee said.  
  
"Sugar, do you want ta be shipped back ta Emma?" Jubelee shook her head. "Then be good and shut your mouth."  
  
"Remy, Rogue this is proble the only time I'll say this but Jubelee is right. It isn't going to be safe for you two to go out for awhile," Scott said think he'll proble regret agreeing with Jubes.  
  
Remy and Rogue went up to there rooms for the night. Thinking about what might happen next.  
  
  
TBC 


	3. Note

Author's Note:   
  
For the next three or so weeks I wont get to write anything. I'm going to be having a lot of homework next week and then the two week after I'll be testing. I'll try to work on this fic some more but I'm not making any promisses. See ya in three weeks. Oh and wish me luck! ^_^  
  
  
Mara Kraus 


	4. The Girl

Title: I'm Sorry Chapter3: The Girl  
By: Mara Kraus  
Rated: PG (some cusing)  
What it's about: Remy and Rogue both viset the girl they saved. Logan comes home.  
Author Note: I've decied not to have this just a Gambit and Rogue story. They're still going to be the main charatures but there will be other substories with other charatures. They won't really be starting up in this chapter. Oh and sorry my first two chapters have been so slow. I'm trying to speed them up and make them more fun to read.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ding, dong! The bass heavy door chime sounded. Jubltion Lee went to answer the door grumbling about missing her Saturday cartoons. As Jublee got to the doors, she could see through the slightly fogged windows her faviorite Canadian.  
  
"Wolvie! It's like sooooo good ta see ya! So did you have fun? And did you bring anything for me?" Jublee exclamed.  
  
Logan chuckled at the teenager and told her that he had brought her and the other X-Men back stuff from Canada and Japan.  
  
"Why were you in Japan?" Scott Summers asked with a edge in his voice. He didn't like it when Logan went away and lied about were he was going. He was team leader and damn it, he needed to be respected.  
  
"It's my business Scooter so back off or else," Logan threaten.  
  
"Whoa there you two, Ah don' want ta be hurtin' ya'll tryin' ta break up a fight. Now Wolvie can ya please tell us why ya went ta Japan?" Rogue asked standing in between the two glaring men.  
  
"I went ta Japan 'couse I was needed by a friend. Happy?" Logan grummbled.  
  
"Thank you Logan. Now did I hear somethin' about presents?" Rogue asked with a gleam in her eye.  
  
Logan grabbed a bag that he had toused on the table before and handed out little trincets for everybody. Everyone, even Scott, liked what had got them. The trincets ranged form cloths to jewelry. Logan had gone all out for them. The only two who weren't there were Remy and Hank.  
  
"So where's Gumbo and Hunk? I got stuff for them, too," Logan asked Rogue.  
  
Rogue led him into the rec room and told him about the girl who Remy and her had saved the night before on their date.  
  
"Poor kid, do you know anything about her?" Logan asked  
  
"Well, from what Remy and me have heard on the news is that her name is Ruth and she's 14 years old. Hank's tryin' ta find out what her powers are. She's been asleep since we brought her to the mansion. Ah still can' believe her daddy was goin' ta do that ta her. Ah, mean send the poor thing to the FOH. It's not right," Rogue said shacking her head. "Remy and me have been taking turns sitting with her incase she weaks up."  
  
"Of course it's not right, darlin'! Guys like this kid, Ruth's, dad is scum. It's good you an' Remy got 'er out of that mob. The kid would probly be dead or worse if ya hadn'. You and Gumbo are good people you deserve some happyness," Logan told her getting up. "Now come on darlin', go see how the kid is doin'."  
  
When Rogue got down to the med lab she saw that Ruth was up and talking to Remy. She smiled and thought about how good Remy was with kids. Rogue always thought that he would make a great daddy. She got there attention by lightly rapping her knackles on the door. When Ruth saw her, her eyes lit up like a christmas tree. The girl was so happy to see her.  
  
"You're Rogue, right?" Ruth asked  
  
"Yeah, sugar Ah'm Rogue. So how are ya feelin'?"  
  
"I just have some cuts and bruises. Abrury punched me in the eye last night," Ruth said pointing to her left eye. "That nice guy, Dr. Hank, said that my eye should be fine in a few days."  
  
"Thats good, now who is Abrury?" Rogue asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
"He's my mom's ex-husband. When she died I was put in his care," Ruth told her looking away. "He heard me on the phone telling my friend that I thought I was a mutant. Then he drugged me and I woke up with this guy standing over me telling Abrury that I was indeed a mutant."  
  
Rogue looked at the girl with pitty. She remembered when her father had found out that she was a mutant. It was horrible, he had locked her up in the attic for a week before she could get out the window. By that time the whole town knew about her. Rogue was luck she had gotten out when she did. A mob was on it's way to her farm house to do god knows what to her.  
  
"Do you know wha' de name o'the guy was?" Remy asked.  
  
Ruth thought for a moment, " I think Abrury called him Mr. Creed. He had brown hair and eyes. I really didn't like him. You can guess why."  
  
"Petite, you get some sleep. Me an' Rogue need to talk o'bout somethin's."   
  
"Okay. thank you for saving me," Ruth said drifting off to sleep.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Just so you guys know I would have put this up sooner but this great site wouldn't let me upload becouse of one lil'list. I'm working on the next chapter right now.  
  
Please r&r. Peace! 


	5. The Powers

Title: I'm Sorry Chapter 4: The Powers  
Author: Mara Kraus  
Rated: PG  
What it's about: The X-Men find out what Ruth's mutant powers are. Also there's something not right with Jean?   
Hope you guys like this chapter. I'll be able to write more of this over the summer and also I'll be able to get up a few other stories.  
## are thoughts  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
As Henry "Hank" McCoy walked down the hall to his newest patients room he saw a bright silvery light coming from under the door. #Now I wonder what that could be?# Hank slowly turned the door knob and saw Ruth with an enchanting silver ball of light cupped in her hands. Her body was cloaked in shadows and her eyes were glowing green. And then it was all gone, just a girl in her bed.  
  
Ruth looked up at Hank and asked meekly, "So did ya like my powers?"  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"So you can control the matter that makes up shadows and light?" Scott asked looking skeptical.  
  
Ruth looked at him, she wasn't sure she liked Scott. He was always yelling at people and she had heard Remy say to Rogue that he should get the stick up his butt removed. Since she had been let out of the infirmary Ruth had gotten to know the X-Men very well, especially Jublee. The two girls were always doing stuff together.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Summers I'm pretty sure that's my mutant powers. I mean that is what I told Clare O'Dell, my best friend. Ya know when daddy dear over heard me and drugged me and called that guy from the FOH. Ya know?" Ruth spat out.  
  
Logan chuckled he hadn't seen that much spitfire since Jublee first became an X-Men. The kid had spirt that was for sure now lets see her keep it with One Eye around.  
  
Scott eyed her and asked if she could make things with the shadows and light.  
  
Ruth nodded and started to concentrate, her eyes glowing green again. In her hands the shadows started to take shape. When she was done there was a black and white teddy bear in her hands.   
  
"What's that suppose to be? A panda? Can I have it; it's soooooo cute!" Jublee asked from the door way.  
  
Ruth toss her the bear and told her to keep it. Jubes squealed and ran to her room to put it on her bed.  
  
Scott rolled his eyes and told Hank to run some tests on Ruth's powers. If he was going to have another teenager living in the mansion than he wasn't going to be suprised by half of it gone one morning. #Just what I need Logan back and another kid to take care of. I hope Jean doesn't get pregnaut any time soon.#  
  
After supper everybody went into the rec room for movie night. Since it was Bobby's turn to pick the group watched Star Wars: A New Hope. As they watched Logan noticed that Jean wasn't getting into the movie and he knew that Jean loved Star Wars.  
  
"Logan, can ya go get some more popcorn. We gettin' kind'o low 'ere," Remy asked. .  
  
"Yeah sure Gumbo. Jean can you come with me?" he asked going past Jeans chair.  
  
Jean looked up and told him she would. When they got to the kitchen Logan asked her if there was anything wrong.  
  
"I've just been kind of tired lately that's all. Why do you ask?" she wondered while putting the popcorn in the microwave  
  
"Ya, just don' smell right Jeanie. You're you but somet'in's differnt about ya. That's all," he told her getting out a case of beers.  
  
"I don't know what it could be," she lied.  
  
TBC 


	6. Fun and Games

Title: I'm Sorry Chapter 5: Fun and Games  
By: Mara Kraus  
Rated: PG  
What it's about: Jubilee and Ruth have some fun at breakfast and Logan finds out what Jean's keeping secrete.   
Story Note: Ruth has been at the Mansion for about two months at this time. Next chapter will be more about Remy and Rogue.  
Author Note: Thanks to all of you how have been reviewing. It means a lot to me. I may be chnaging the title to Famly. Let me know what you think about it. Peace!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Ruth, wakey, wakey it's adventure time!" Jubtion Lee yelled in the her room mate's ear.  
  
"Jubtion Lee if you don't want this pillow stuck down your throat never do that to me again," a disgruntled Ruth mumbled from under said pillow.  
  
Jublee flopped down on her own bed and sighed, than she had an ideal to get her friend out of bed. "Ya know Rogue's makin' chocolate, chocolate chip pancakes for us. Can't you just smell them?" she said in a dreamy voice.  
  
Ruth peeked from under her pillow, "Do they have whipped cream on them?"  
  
"Does a cat scratch?"  
  
The girl smiled at each other and got dressed. Ruth put on a deep blue, long sleeved T-shirt and baggy, black jeans to bring out her crystal blue eyes and to accent her pale skin. Jubilee pulled on a black T-shirt, short shorts and her yellow raincoat. They looked good together.  
  
"Ruthy, you should do somethin' with your hair. Some of the guys from Emma's are comin' over and they'd go wild over your black locks."  
  
"My hair looks fine just how it is. Anyway they'll probley be drooling over your shorts. No ideal how Logan lets you wear them."  
  
"Nether does anybod' else," a voice from the doorway said.  
  
"Hey, Remy! Is Rogue really making chocolate, chocolate chip pancakes?" Ruth asked sweetly.  
  
"Oui, and she's makin' eggs'n'beacon, chocolate milk, juice, and most every other t'ing in de world," he said with a smirk. "Oh and Jubes, Logan's on de war path I'd change if moi was you." With that he left.  
  
On the way down to breakfast they desided to lay out by the pool till the boys came. Emma had called Scott to see if he could put some of her students to work. Luckily Scott had decided that he needed a day off and told her that the boys wouldn't be doing much work but they could come over.  
  
"Bet Jean made him let the guys come over. Have you seen how she's been dottin' over everybody, I mean she even got Wolvie to eat his veggies last night!"  
  
Ruth looked almost shocked,"Really? I thought he just ate kids."  
  
"Girl you are bad!" Jubes giggled.  
  
They hurried down to the breakfast table. The smell of Rogue's cooking was mouth watering. Bobby, Scott, Ororo, Hank, Bishop,and Betsy were waiting at the table. Remy was in the kitchen "helping" Rogue with the food.  
  
"Hey squirts! Whach going to be doing to day?" Bobby asked the girls.  
  
"Lay out by the pool and wait till the boys come," Jubes said cooly.  
  
"What boys?"  
  
Jublee rolled her eyes,"The boys from Emma's."  
  
"Is Emma coming?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Damn"  
  
"What gotta crush on her, sugah?" Rogue's sassy southern voice called from the kitchen door. Where she had dishs stacked on her arms. "Remy if you going ta help me than help me," she called over her shoulder.  
  
"Sorry chere," he said with sly smirk on his face the girls could tell he had been looking at Rogue's ass.  
  
"No" Bobby told her sulking into his chocolate milk.  
  
When all the dishs were put on the table everyone dug in. It was deslicuos, Rogue had really out done herself. Everything was nice and quite, but of course one boy couldn't handle the peace and tranquilty.  
  
"Robert, could you pass the hotcakes," Hank asked.  
  
Bobby looked at the hotcakes, then at his furry, blue friend and smiled. "Sure thing Hank." With all the force he could muster he thourgh the semi-icied up hotcakes strait at Hank. When the Bouncing Blue Beast saw this he quickly ducked. The hotcakes smashed into Scott Summers face.  
  
Everybody froze not knowing what to do until Scott roared, "BOBBY! YOU ARE SO DEAD!".   
  
Then they were off. Everyone grabbed something off the table and started to throw it at Bobby. It was payback for all the pranks he had pulled. By the end all you couldn't see where Robert Drake was. Remy deiced that sence their breakfast was gone that they should go to Ihop, with out Bobby.  
  
Else were in the manson Jean Grey-Summers was reading a book. To her, and hopefully to her husband, it would become a very special book. You see it was a baby name book. Jean had a very special superise to go along with the very special book, she was pregnaut. Nobody know about it yet, or that was how it seemed to her.  
  
#I should'a known. She's been actin' wierd since movie night.#   
  
Logan walked into Jean's room, "How long have ya known?"  
  
"Logan what are you doing here?"  
  
"How long have ya known?"  
  
Biting her lip she said, "Movie night."  
  
"Ya knew ya were pregs and didn't tell any-"  
  
"I was going to tell everyone tonight, Logan. Please keep this a secrete till dinner for me."   
  
"Fine but you better tell them."  
  
"I will."  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
TBC 


	7. Shopping Trip

Title: I'm Sorry Chapter 6: Shopping Trip  
By: Mara Kraus  
Rated: PG  
What It's About: Remy and Rogue go out shopping. It's two weeks before Ruth's birthday.  
A/N: Somebody please help me with a title! This was a one shot but then I got people saying they wanted more so I wrote more and now that title doesn't fit.   
Peace!  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Remy come on Ah want to get back before Jean tells us the big news," Rogue called to boyfriend.  
  
Remy ran down the stairs, stumbled, and landed on his Southern Belle.  
  
"Uufh. Remy get off of me."  
  
"Sorry chere Jublee left her rollerblades on de steps again," Remy said getting up.  
  
Just then said child came down the stairs. "Holy candy canes would you two get a room! There are children around here ya know?" Jubes said with a snicker nodding her head at Ruth who was behind her. She had been teasing Ruth for the last month becouse she didn't turn 15 for another two weeks.  
  
"Shud up Jubleton Lee. At least I'm still a kid and not a big brat like you," Ruth told her lovingly. The two were just like sisters.  
  
Jubes rolled her eyes. Turning to Remy and Rogue she said, "Could you guys buy me that System of a Down CD. I'll pay you back."  
  
"Sure sugar. I'll stop by the record store on the way back," Rogue told her, dusting herself off.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
Remy and Rogue walked though the mall trying to find the perfact gift for Ruth. They had already got the System of a Down CD for Jublee and a few other thing their friends had asked them to get. Now they were going to find a birthday present for Ruth.  
  
Everybody at the X-Mansion had been preparing for Ruth's birthday party. They wanted the child to feel at home with them. Even Scott liked her and he was against having too many under agers knowing about the X-Men.   
  
"Roguey, t'ink she would like dis?" Remy asked holding up a black sun dress with blue flowers on it.  
  
"It's great Rems, but we should get her something more. She is turning fifteen." Looking about Rogue saw a star sappifer ring in the jewelery section. "This is perfect!" she said pulling Remy over.  
  
They bought the present and left the mall. On the way to the mansion they talked about what Jean could want to tell them.  
  
"What ever it is I hope we don' 'ave to fight anyt'ing." Remy said.   
  
"Ah have a feelin' it's good news sugar," Rogue told him with a pat on the knee.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Next chapter Jean's big news and something Sinister this way comes. 


	8. The Big News

Title: Family Chapter 7: The Big News  
By: Mara Kraus  
Rated: PG  
What It's About: Jean tells the X-Gang that she's pregs.   
A/N: Since nobody has said anything about the title I'm changing it to Family like I've been thinking about. Hope you guys like this chapter.  
Oh yeah if you see this //...\\ it means that some one is thinking and this *...* means some one is telepathicly speaking to another person. You'll get to hear what a lot of people are thinking. eg   
Peace!  
****************************************************************************  
  
Everyone was sitting around the dinning room table waiting for dessert and the special news Jean was going to tell them. Known of them with the exception of Logan knew a thing. Not even Prof. Xavier knew of her pregnancy. Jean had hid it very well.  
  
//Wonder what's takin' Jeanie so long to tell 'em. Starting to think I should tell them the news myself\\ Logan though with an inner sigh. He had been bugging Jean to tell them for the last week.   
  
*Ororo, Rogue could you please bring out dessert?* Prof. Xavier ask the two woman. They had just cleared the table and where in the kitchen.   
  
*Ahhhh. Which one is it? There's lak' five different desserts in here.* Rogue asked.  
  
*Jean went over board again?*  
  
*Yup*  
  
*Bring out the Black Forest Cake and chocolate ice cream, ladies.*  
  
"So 'Roro what do ya think Jeanies going ta tell us?" Rogue asked rummaging around the freezer.  
  
"I have no ideal my friend. Hopefully we will find out after dinner," Ororo said scooping ice cream into bowls.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
After everybody was done and the table cleared for the last time Jean stood up. Everyones was looking at her.   
  
"I would like to sure with you something very important," she looked around at her family, "I'm pregnant."  
  
//Oh mah\\  
  
//I'm going to be an uncle!\\  
  
//Mon Dieu, Scotties a lucky boy!\\  
  
//This is soooo kewl me and Ruthie can have a baby to play with. Oh wait that means diapers! Oh on.\\  
  
"Is anybody going to say something?" Jean asked kind of irritated.  
  
Scott went over to his wife and gave her a hug. "Darling this is great," he whispered in her ear then kissing her.  
  
The first to recover from their shock was Bobby. "Scott you dog!"  
  
Rogue punched him litely (for her) on his should.   
  
"Why did ya do that?" he asked rubbing the sore spot.  
  
"Well Jean that is a suprise," Xavier said with a small smile. "I guess we will be rearranging the rooms again."  
  
Over hearing all this was a stranger in the shadows. No one could see him and no one could hear his harsh laugh. And the only thing that was different about him was that there was a bloody red diamond on his forehead.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
You guys though Scott was going to be upset! Haha I got you! More soon. Please review! 


	9. The Birthday Girl

Title: Family Chapter 8: The Birthday Girl  
By: Mara Kraus  
Rated: PG-13  
What It's About: Ruth's Birthday Party! Let's see what the X-Men have gotten her.  
A/N: Ruth has been at the mansion for about five months and the X-Men have become very found of her.  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Ruthy. Happy birthday to you!"  
  
Ruth blu all her candle out in one breath. She wanted her wish to come true. It was a very special wish. One that she would share with no one but herself. She had wished to see her mother again.  
  
"So what did ya wish for?" Jublee asked her bestfriend.  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to tell? Birthday wishs don't come true if you tell, Jubes. Don't cha' know anything?"  
  
Jubes only responce was blowing the birthday girl a raspberry.  
  
"Jublee no fighting with the birthday girl," Jean told the asian girl. "Here's your cake Ruthy."  
  
When everybody had their share of cake (many on the men had gone for seconds, and thirds and fours...) the birthday presents were taken out of their hiding place. Remy placed all the presents around Ruth's feet. There were many gifts some big some small but Ruth knew all of them were from the heart.  
  
"You have to open mine first," Jublee said picking up a smaller box and handing it to Ruth.  
  
Ruth opened the box with care. Making sure not to rip apart the pretty pink paper. Inside was a silver choker with blue rine stones inbedded on it.  
  
"Jubes it's so pretty!" she said hugging the other girl. "Thank you."  
  
While Ruth was opening her other presents Rogue went up to her room and brought down the presents her and Remy had gotten at the mall. One was small and in a square jewelery box, the other bigger, rectangler and floppy.  
  
"I think that's the last of them," Ororo said.  
  
"Nope, still two more ta come 'Ro," Rogue called flying down the stairs. "These are from me and Remy. Hope you like them hun."  
  
Ruth opened the bigger floppy one first. "Wow, thank you guys so much," she said unfolding the black sun dress.  
  
"Don' t'ank us too much yet petite. Ya still 'ave another pr'sent," Remy told her giving her his trade mark smirk.  
  
Taking the jewelery box from the coffee table she had set it on Ruth opened it. She was too shocked to say anything. The star saphire ring looked just like the one her mother had worn before she met Abrury.  
  
Ruth got up and hugged both Rogue and Remy. Kissing the cajun on the cheeck. "You guys I have no ideal how happy this makes me. Thank you so much."  
  
****************************************************************************  
Hope you guys like this chapter. I promise to have the next chapter up in a week or so. Depends on how much homework I get. 


	10. The End

Title: Family Chapter 9: A Fresh Coat of Paint  
By: Mara Kraus  
Rated: PG-13   
What It's About: The girls make the guys paint the baby's room. And Ruth gets her first taste of the Danger Room. This will be the last chapter.   
A/N: Jeans five months preguant.  
****************************************************************************  
  
"Do we have to?" Bobby Drake whined to his bestfriend Rogue.   
  
They were standing outside of what would be the babies new room. There were five buckets of pale pink paint and six paint brushes. One each for the five men that were going be painting the room and an extra just in case. Jean had deceded, after many hours of arguing with the men, that her daughter's room would be pink.   
  
Rolling her eyes Rogue said, "Yes, ya do Bobby. Jus' lahk the rest of the boys."  
  
"So chere, what you and de femmes goin' ta be doin'?" Remy asked her walking up behind the two friends.  
  
"Jean, Ororo, Besty, and myself are goin'a let Ruthy get a taste of the Danger Room, sugar."  
  
"Why can't I do that! I can help teach her," Bobby told them with a glint of hope in his eyes.  
  
"Drake, if we have to be stuck here then so do you," Bishop said scrowling at a bucket of paint. "Did Jean really have to pick pink?"  
  
Rogue just snickered and left. She had work to do.   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Ruth grunted, the Danger Room was harder than she had thought. It had only been twenty minutes and she was alread cut up and bruised. What really irked her was that she had started on the easiest level.   
  
"Rogue can I take a brake yet?" Ruth yelled up at the southerner.  
  
"No, ya need ta get used to the D.R. (Danger Room)" she called to the girl.  
  
For the next thirty minutes Ruth trained her ass off. Finally when she was about to faint Rogue turned the D.R. off. Crawling to the door Ruth leaned up against it. Trying to catch her breath. Never had she been through something like that.  
  
"I have no ideal how you guys do it. Next time I say I want to be a X-Woman stick me in here for ten minutes," she joked.  
  
Lifting her up Betsy told her, "You did pretty good for your first time. Better than Jublee did." The Brit knew that would cheere the girl up.   
  
"Thanks Bets. Where are the guys? I'd think Scooter would be down here."  
  
Rogue grinned, "There paintin' the baby's room hun. Want ta go see how they're doin'?"  
  
All the woman agreed. When they got up the the nurcery they were shocked. There stood five grown men covered in pink paint.  
  
"What the bloody hell did you five do?" Betsy asked.  
  
Four of the five looked backed at the one who was laying on the ground with the buckets surounding him. From what little of the cloths they could see the woman could see it was Bobby.   
  
"Let us guess B-man made ya mad?" Ruth ventured.  
  
"Yes!" the four yelled.  
  
Jean walked up to them. "How long should I be mad at you guys? I mean the paint was only specail ordered from France for this room." She was pissed.  
  
"Jean, don't be mad they're family," Ruth told her.   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Hope you guys liked this. I would have gone on but I've had such a bad case of writers block I don't have any ideal what to do with this. Plus this was only suppost to be an one shot story of Remy and Rogue. Thanks to those who reviewed. 


End file.
